Explain This
by meburleson
Summary: This one-shot is based in the pilot episode when we see Auggie with his laser cane out side of Langley. How will he explain it when Agent Rossabi asks his what it is? Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or its characters.


Explain This

"Care to explain what this is _John_." Agent Rossabi asked Auggie. The FBI agent was certain these two worked for one government agency or another, but they weren't giving him any help with proving it. He was also confident that their real names were not John and Amber as well. The moment he met Amber Trousdale the day before he suspected there was more to her story than she was telling him, then catching her at the D.C. morgue with a blind guy she claimed was "just a client" made him suspicious of her story even more.

"This?" Auggie said patiently waiting for the agent to tell him what 'this' was referring to.

"Yes, _this_ , John." As Auggie heard something hit the table in front of him. He assumed whatever "this" was had been put in front of him, but he didn't dare reach out to explore it for himself yet.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Auggie said patiently continuing to play his role.

"Oh for Christ's sake. This." Auggie heard the rustle of a plastic bag and something hit the table in front of him. "You had this with you when we brought you in for questioning." Agent Rossabi exclaimed impatiently. He was growing tired of the run around these two were giving him. He had more important things to be working on than why they had been at the morgue to begin with.

Auggie had an idea what Agent Rossabi might be referring to, but he hoped he was wrong.

"First off, I don't like your attitude. Secondly, I'm _blind._ So when you say 'Explain what this is.' I don't know what _this_ you are talking about. If you could be so kind as to put the object you are talking about in my hand or describe it to me, I'll be happy to do my best to answer your questions about whatever _this_ is." Auggie replied extending his right hand.

"Oh, sorry." Rossabi answered quietly as he placed the cylindrical tube that had been baffling the tech analysis crew for an hour into his hand.

It was as Auggie feared. It was his laser cane. He wasn't supposed to take it out of the CIA building. It was a prototype that was still very much in the testing phase. But in his excitement to leave the building with Annie on an actual mission related errand, he forgot to go back to his desk and get his normal white cane.

Now he had to quickly come up with a believable story about what it was without them investigating it further or wanting to keep it as evidence.

"Well, you're not going to believe me when I say this. But it's a scanner." Auggie said in low hushed tones.

"What kind of scanner?" Rossabi folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, it scans words that are on a page and sends it via Bluetooth to my Braille printer at the office I work in. That way I can be able to read it, since ya know, I can't actually read it off the page." Auggie turned the device over and over in his hand. "I guess it was in my pocket when I was with Amber."

"We will need to test it out to make sure you're telling the truth?" Rossabi said.

"Sure, do you have a Braille printer?" Auggie asked with a smirk. He knew they wouldn't have one.

"No, but we can get one I'm sure." Rossabi asked. He was determined to nail these two. He had no doubt they were lying to him.

"Well, they have to be special ordered and cost between $10 to $15 thousand dollars. Especially ones that are Bluetooth and wireless like the one that this device would link to, but by all means, I can just do without my adaptive technology for a couple weeks while you figure out how to obtain a Braille printer, convince your superiors that it is necessary, and figure out how it works to test it out. Or you could just believe me and let Amber and I go about our business."

"Um, well, that might not be necessary." Rossabi said with a sigh. "I'll be right back; I need to check in with your friend next door."

As he left, Auggie couldn't help the smile that threatened to escape from his lips. He knew they wouldn't press the issue of researching his cane any more.

Ten minutes later, an exhausted and frustrated Agent Roassabi came back into the room.

"You are free to go." He said simply. While he had been next door, his boss had called to tell him to release John and Amber without any more questions. For him it confirmed that these two worked for the CIA and their boss had called his boss to get them released.

"Thank you sir. It was a pleasure meeting you." Auggie said putting on his best act possible. "If you could just guide me to the exit or where Ms. Trousdale is, I will be on my way."

"You know, I'm on to you guys." Rossabi said as Auggie put his hand on the door handle.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about." Auggie said. "But I assure you, I will not find myself in anymore D.C. morgues anytime soon.

At this, Auggie opened the door and went into the hallway where Annie touched the back of her hand to Auggie's and he brought his hand up her elbow in what would become a very natural sighted guide routine.

 **Author's Note: So there it is. Just a simple one-shot to explain why Auggie's laser cane was seen outside of Langley one and only one time in the show. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
